1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical amplification module which amplifies light in an optical amplification medium, and to a laser light source including the optical amplification module.
2. Related Background Art
At present, processing technology using laser beams is attracting much attention, and demand for laser light sources is increasing in various fields such as machining and medical treatment. In particular, among these laser light sources, a fiber laser light source has been attracting special attention. This fiber laser source comprises an optical fiber which is doped with various rare earth elements such as Yb, Er and Tm as an optical amplification medium, and therefore the fiber laser can amplify light to be amplified by supplying pumping light to the optical amplification medium and can produce a laser oscillation by a resonator structure. The advantages of the fiber laser source are that, since the laser beam is enclosed within the optical fiber, treatment is easy, and since heat radiation properties are good, a large-scale cooling installation is not required.
[Non-Patent Document 1] CLEO/Europe Conference '05, No. CP2-2-THU, 2005